


casello

by kittyspring



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), casello
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyspring/pseuds/kittyspring





	casello

casey sat on a piece of rubble a little bit away from the party. He watched as April and raph had a dance off. Mikey was dancing with leatherhead and the others just moving about. He chuckled to himself at how bad and wild a dancer pigeon Pete was. He set his pop beside him straightening his back a bit. His amusement was broken by an angry mutant that sat beside him.   
"Woaw don what's wrong" Casey asked looking at the turtle. Donnie put an arm on his leg and put his head in his hand.   
"It's nothing its just Rockwell won't stop interrupting me and saying I am not as smart or great as him becuase I am a cold blooded reptilian" donnie huffed sitting up straight now. He glared out at all the people dancing stairing directly at Rockwell. Casey put a hand on donnies upper thigh near his knee pad. He patted the skin lightly twice then rubbed it in a reassuring way. Donnie looked at casey with wide eyes confused by what he was doing. Casey blushed slightly and quickly removed his hand. He looked away from the taller male swallowing hard.   
"Sorry it's just you shouldn't doubt yourself your smart D's like really smart" Casey glanced at donnie a half smile on his face. Donnie just looked annoyed.   
"I don't doubt myself I know I am smart I am just saying Rockwell gets under my skin, he thinks he's better then me we have the same thought process so we would have almost the same I.Q" donnie rambled clinching his turtle fists. Casey looked out at the dance floor. Rockwell was having a conversation with Pete obviously getting annoyed by the others stupidity.   
"If you ask me Rockwells cheating, I mean if it wasn't for his telepathy he would have never gotten his humanity back or his intelligence So he's cheating with his telepthy" Casey looked at donnie who for once seemed really interested in what the human had to say.   
"Plus you don't have any mutant powers, you're cooler then he'll ever be and as for the intelligence thing Rockwell learned all he knows from his teachers over the years, while you you're self taught you taught your self how to be this smart all on your own with no help.... If you ask me that's pretty amazing" Casey smiled up at donnie a small blush on his face. Donnie slowly smiled at him making Caseys smile shrink a bit as he grew nervouse.   
"You know what Jones you're right I am self taught and it's amazing for someone my age to be at this level thanks" his words turned soft at the end of his sentince. Donnie stood up and started walking to Rockwell.   
"You hear that Rockwell I am a self taught scientist and I am way younger then you" donnie yelled at him getting an amused chuckle out of the doctor. Casey watched him argue with the monkey with a big smile on his face.   
"Anytime don anytime" he said to himself watching his favorite turtle start to dance with his brothers. Caseys smile became sad as he grabbed his can of pop and stared at it.   
"Anytime" he repeated closing his eyes and sighing to himself then taking a sip of his pop.


End file.
